Ditzy Doggy Mix
by Novelist Pup
Summary: [AU] Zexion thought the dog was dangerous, but the dog was a complete ditz! [Zemyx]


**Ditzy Doggy Mix**

Yes, this is Zemyx, but _not_ in the way one might be thinking.

**Disclaimer: Not at all.**

* * *

Zexion felt like he was being watched.

He walked down the street as his music thumped through his earphones, departing from his less-than-desirable job as a guidance counselor. And during his walk, he kept getting the eerie feeling that _someone_ or _something_ was watching him, and following him most likely.

Zexion paused and frowned. The feeling was there again. He looked behind himself and narrowed his eyes as a thick bush rustled. Walking again, but a bit faster, he kept his head titled in a way so he'd notice if something was following him.

The bush rustled again.

"Would you please come out?" Zexion asked exasperatedly. Seeing nothing behind him, the teenager decided to pull the earphones out his ears.

He heard some pretty heaving panting.

"Um, this isn't very funny," Zexion said aloud. The panting continued and Zexion felt his blood chill. He wasn't that attractive, was he? He fingered the hair that fell to the right of his face apprehensively.

"Come out already!" He snapped at the bush nervously. His body became stiff as he watched the bush rustle again, and the culprit jumped out.

"Arf!" The overly happy looking dog barked. Zexion felt like falling over. Scoffing in displeasure, he put his headphones back in and walked on. The feeling returned, and he looked behind him to see the dog padding after him.

"What do you want?" Zexion asked irritably. The dog just panted, its blue eyes sparkling in happiness. The lilac-haired teen scowled.

"Back off, stupid mutt!" He snapped. The dog grinned(?) at him, honestly making him scared. He walked even faster and at the realization that the mutt was _still_ stalking him, he broke into a run. He ran all the way to his shared apartment, opening the door and shutting it before the dog even had a chance to get inside.

"Are you okay?" One of his roommates asked, furrowing his auburn-colored eyebrows in worry. Zexion held a hand to his chest in an effort to catch his breath.

"Creepy…Stalker…Mutt…" He gasped out. Lexeaus cocked an eyebrow,

"A dog is stalking you?" He asked slowly. Zexion nodded and Lexeaus shook his head.

"Go lay down, you're probably having after-effects from your job."

Helping people did that to Zexion.

Zexion shook his head.

"The dog is _out there_ man! He wants to eat me!" Zexion whispered fiercely. Lexeaus had to choke down his laughter. Zexion glared at him.

"If you don't believe me then look outside for yourself!" He growled. The bigger teen shrugged and opened the door.

The dog sat there, panting and grinning doggishly. Lexeaus smirked and patted the dog's head.

"A real killer you've got here, Zex'." Lexeaus taunted. Zexion sneered at the dog. Look at it, all innocent-looking and whatever. Lexeaus didn't understand the underlying potential in the mutt. Speaking of Lexeaus, the teenager began to rub between the dog's ears.

"This dog is completely harmless, Zex'. Stop being so paranoid," Lexeaus said as the dog began to lick at his face. Zexion glared at them both.

"I'm locking myself in my room. I suggest you disinfect yourself before you do anything else, like _eating_." He snapped. Lexeaus grinned and began to ruffle the dog's fur. Zexion stomped to his room and slammed his door, locking it with an audible 'click'.

* * *

The next day, Zexion walked out of his apartment, only to find the mutt lying on his doormat. Resisting the urge to kick at the dog, he instead tried to move away from the animal quietly so he could run to school quickly.

Unfortunately, life didn't work like that.

"Woof!" The blue-eyed dog barked, wagging his tail and wriggling in his seat. Zexion's eyes widened in horror and he made a mental countdown before taking off in a run. He _knew_ the dog was behind him, so he made various turns and shortcuts to get to the college that was coming into view. Jumping up the stairs, he slammed his shoulders through the double doors and rolled on the ground as he landed inside the building.

Many people stared at him in the process.

"What?" He asked, still on the ground. An older teenager came up to him and kicked at him.

"Remove yourself from the ground, Zexion. I'd assume you have some variation of self-pride?" Zexion's other roommate, Vexen, advised in a bored manner. Zexion got off the ground and looked around for the dog. Almost sighing in relief, the lilac-haired teen straightened himself and walked to his next class.

Only to see the damn dog staring at him through the window.

"You are the absolute _creepiest_ mutt I've ever seen," Zexion muttered as he walked to the window, tapping on the glass irritated. The dog barked in response and Zexion almost smiled.

"Beat it mutt, or you'll make me fail." Zexion said in false sweetness. The dog just cocked his head and Zexion scowled. This dog was a complete ditz!

"If you get me in trouble, I'm calling the pound, got it?" Zexion snapped. The dog began to lick at the glass and Zexion gave up. Vexen and Lexeaus entered the classroom and the bigger student grinned at the sight of the happy canine.

"That's the dog Vexen! Look at him, isn't he absolutely harmless?" Lexeaus cooed as he opened the window and scratched between the dog's ears. Vexen glanced at the dog in coldness. The animal looked back at him and began pawing at Lexeaus and trying to get over the windowsill in an immense effort. Vexen's lips twitched.

"I hate dogs, but I'll make an exception for this example," Vexen finally said, smiling slightly. Zexion buried his face in his hands and sighed.

Did nobody understand his logic towards the mutt?

* * *

Two weeks passed, everyday of the week the dog was dozing on the doormat/school stairs/wherever Zexion was at the moment. Said teenager scowled at the dog every single time, but gave up on running away from the canine.

He was almost beginning to like the dog's company.

A good example would be now, as Zexion sat outside on the college's steps, eating a sandwich for lunch. Of course, the dog was there too, unfortunately.

Zexion snorted in amusement as the ditzy dog bounced around, biting at Zexion's lunch.

"No, you stupid mutt, you can't have any." He stated. The dog looked at him deeply, almost begging in his doggy way. Zexion caved.

"Damn it. Here, take the sandwich." He snapped, thrusting the aforementioned food at the even happier dog. Zexion smiled as he rested his chin on the palm of his right hand. The dog blinked at him as he chewed on the sandwich.

"I need to stop calling you mutt, mutt. What would be a good name for such an idiotic insult to animals like you?" Zexion mused, reaching out a hand to pet the fur of the dog. He furrowed his eyebrows as he realized that the dog's fur from the top of his head, between his ears, along his back and to his tail was much longer and stiffer than the fur that ran everywhere else.

"You must be the _only_ dog in existence with a mullet, you know?" Zexion asked. The dog panted and Zexion almost laughed.

"You are such a _ditz_, you're like some ditzy doggy mix, you mutt." He teased, poking at the dog's nose. The dog licked at his finger and Zexion scowled.

"I fear your kind of stupidity might be contagious, so refrain from any over affection, okay?" The lilac-haired teenager commanded, wiping his hand on his white hoodie. A few minutes later, Lexeaus and Vexen joined them. They sat down on opposite sides of Zexion and opened their lunch boxes.

"You like Dopey now?" Lexeaus asked as he threw a fry towards the dog. Zexion cocked an eyebrow.

"You named him? And an absolutely atrocious name at that?" He asked in an annoyed manner. Vexen nodded.

"Exactly in my way of saying it, Zexion. I feel that David would be a much better name, do you not agree?" Vexen commented. Zexion looked disgusted.

"You would name a dog David? You're both out of your minds," He snapped and stood up. The dog stood to attention and began to follow the departing Zexion. Lexeaus and Vexen shared smirks.

Zexion walked down the street, aware that he just blew off the rest of the day's lessons because of a mutt's name. He scoffed and looked beside him at the blue-eyed dog. He felt a smile twitch at his lips.

"Gawrsh, would'ja mind slowin' down for a second or two?" A loud voice called out at Zexion. He stopped and looked around, only to see a dingy-looking truck with the words **ANIMAL CONTROL** on the side.

The college student looked to his side at the still happy dog.

"So, the pound is after you, huh?" He said, smirking. "You're a convict, aren't you?"

He received no response but panting. The truck slowed beside them, and a tall lanky man with an odd hat clambered out, a much shorter white-haired man following.

"Sir, we're going to have to take that dog away," said the white-haired man. Zexion noted with amusement that the man talked as though he had no nose. The taller man nodded in agreement with the other.

"So, if you'll just let me do my job, I'll be taking this little feller…" The tall one said, adjusting his lumpy yet narrow hat. Zexion looked at them in pseudo-shock.

"Y-you can't do that! This is _my_ dog!" He exclaimed, inwardly congratulating himself for his awesome acting skills. The white-haired one looked suspicious.

"But we got several reports saying that you were _running_ from the dog as if there was a show of aggression," He stated. Zexion narrowed his eyes at the direction of the nosy neighborhood. And then he lifted up his hands in a show of surrender.

"No, my dog was just attacking me—" The tall one pulled a dog chain from the truck. "—with love!"

The white-haired one sneered at Zexion, who smirked back.

"If that's so much as your dog, then what's his name?" The white-haired dogcatcher asked snidely. Zexion almost froze.

'_Okay, a name… Uh, Dopey? Wait… hell no. David? Oh for God's sake—'_

"His name is _Demyx_, because he's such a ditzy doggy mix!" Zexion cooed, leaning down to scratch between the dog's ears. The tall dogcatcher chuckled.

"Shucks, that's a _perfect_ name for the little feller! Let's leave 'em be, Donald, that's definitely his dog!" He said. Donald sputtered.

"But Goofy, the dog has no _tag_ or _collar_!" He shouted. Goofy looked back at Zexion.

"He's right son, your dog don't have a collar on 'em. But, we'll let ya go this time, if you promise to get a collar on this feller!" Goofy said, petting Demyx as well. Donald huffed and got back into the car, Goofy quickly following. With a wave and a tip of his hat, Goofy sped off with his partner. Zexion sighed in relief and turned back to the dog.

"Well mutt, I just saved you from doggy prison. Now what do I do?" He asked aloud. Demyx barked and wagged his tail.

"I _could_ go to the pet store and get you a collar to prevent you from getting shipped off again… Or I can ditch you. Which one is moreover to _my_ advantage?" Zexion mused. Demyx nudged at his hand and Zexion scowled.

"What did I tell you about over affection, mutt?" He muttered. Demyx woofed and hopped around the lilac-haired teen. Zexion sighed.

"Fine mutt, I'll take you in. I expect some _serious_ payment, despite how you're just a dog," Zexion stated turning around and walking in the direction of the pet store.

* * *

"You took him in?!" Lexeaus asked in shock. Zexion nodded. The bigger student smirked at him as he rubbed the dog's stomach.

"And what's his name? Oh wait, a dog…tag?"

Zexion did not feel like wasting his money on some overly expensive collar, so he just went to the pawn shop and got a military dog tag made for Demyx, for half the price of the actual collar.

"Yes, it is a dog tag, and his name is Demyx, and leave me alone, I need to finish this thesis." Zexion muttered irritably. The other teen just shrugged and walked out, whistling in a motion to tell Demyx to follow. The dog was adamant in staying near Zexion, making him smirk.

"It seems he doesn't want you, Lex'. Now, why don't you skip along and go do _your_ thesis?" Zexion cooed sarcastically. Lexeaus rolled his eyes and closed the door. Zexion grinned and turned back to his paper. Falling back into the habit of writing, he felt himself shut off from the real world. After a few hours (or was it a few minutes?) a wet nose began to nudge at Zexion's hand. The student glared at the dog.

"What do you want, mutt?" He snapped. Demyx woofed and scrambled towards the door, pawing at the offending wood. Zexion glared.

"Go walk yourself, stupid mutt."

"Woof!"

"_No_, mutt, go away!"

"Woof-woof!"

"You know, I _hope_ you get hit by a car!"

"A_roooooooo_!"

"Fine, I'll take you! God!"

Zexion put his paper on the bed and opened his room door, sticking his tongue out at the overly happy dog bounding past him. Opening the front door, Zexion and the dog walked outside, without a leash, because he didn't really want to buy one of those when Demyx follows him of his own will.

They walked down the sidewalk, Demyx happily bouncing as Zexion followed at a much more sullen and angry pace.

"Hey Doggy!" Both the teenager and the dog looked up at the little boy holding a ball, waving it around excitedly. Zexion cocked an eyebrow and Demyx wagged his tail in anticipation.

"Go catch Doggy!" The boy exclaimed, throwing the ball outwards, like, in the _street_.

And Demyx followed it. Zexion watched in horror as a speeding blue pickup truck roared down the road, towards the dog who was gathering the ball in his mouth.

The teenager felt himself scream, but he didn't hear it as the truck collided with the animal's body. The truck screeched to a halt and Zexion ran to the street, pulling the dog from underneath the bed of the truck. He felt tears run down his face as he held the dog close to him.

"Don't die, you stupid mutt! I didn't save you from doggy prison just for _this_ to happen! Please, Demyx, don't die…" Zexion's sobs died down as he felt his arms become limp. A shadow fell over him and he felt something wet fall on his face. He looked up and saw the youthful yet tearful face of a taller teenager.

"I'm _so_ sorry; I didn't see your dog! Please forgive me!" The truck's driver cried, falling to his knees. Zexion's eyes widened as he took in the teen's blond mullet/Mohawk hair and military tags around his neck.

"What's your name?" Zexion asked lowly, his voice slightly raspy. The driver looked at him, his blue-eyes red and puffy.

"Demyx," He said, and that was all that Zexion needed.

He threw his arms around the other's neck and sobbed.

"I knew I didn't save you from doggy prison for nothing…" Zexion murmured. Demyx was confused but put his arms around Zexion as well.

"No offense, since I killed your dog and all, but what is _your_ name?" Demyx asked. Zexion smiled against Demyx's neck.

"Zexion," He said and continued sobbing. Demyx patted his back in a comforting way.

"I'm really sorry for running over your dog," He mumbled. Zexion nodded.

"I'm fine, and I'm sorry for getting doggy blood all over your clothes…" Demyx shook his head.

"It's okay, I deserve it. Hey, in a way to really say I'm sorry, can I take you out one day?" He asked. Zexion felt himself smiled slightly.

"I'd like that…"

**END**

* * *

I've _got_ to stop killing perfectly good couples like this! Seriously! 


End file.
